Amor, objetivamente hablando
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Traducción Harry se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle… ¡Draco Malfoy no es Draco Malfoy! Lo encuentra encerrado en un espejo y, desde ese momento, intentará salvarlo.
1. Al otro lado del espejo

Fic traducido desde el italiano, de 13 capítulos.

La autora, con nick **fann1kaoriyuki**, se la conoce también como **Hachi.**

Este fic también está siendo publicado en Slasheaven y en la comunidad LJ /queremosdrarry, puesto que aquí va con un cap de retraso, subiré 2 capítulos en una semana, el jueves que viene ya seguirá el ritmo habitual: capítulo a la semana.

* * *

**1.— Al otro lado del espejo**

—¡Me la pagarás, Malfoy! —tronó la voz de Harry en el medio del pasillo.

—Sí, cara rajada, sí… —respondió con tono sarcástico.

Los dos se enfrentaron de nuevo, lanzándose diversos hechizos, mayormente inofensivos.

Como siempre, como cada día. Esta enemistad ya se había vuelto toda una leyenda.

Cada vez, algunos estudiantes de diversas casas se reunían para asistir al enésimo encuentro.

Un maldición y Harry empezó a bailar, en contrapartida, Malfoy empezó a ladrar como un perro.

Sus peleas eran, por decir poco, hilarantes, porque parecían querer evitar hacerse demasiado daño, cosa decididamente buena si no querían ganarse una expulsión o, peor, ¡un castigo con Snape!

McGonagall llegó, ofendida, llamada por Hermione y los mandó a sus propias casas, indignada. Se puso una mano sobre la frente y suspiró: ya no sabía qué hacer con ese par, eran imposibles.

Desde esa pelea, que parecía tan normal para todos, algo cambió.

Malfoy, después de ese día, pareció no querer buscar pelea con Harry y, sí, de esto el moreno estuvo contento, sin embargo… empezaba a faltarle ligeramente la atención del rubio porque, en el fondo, era una manera de volver interesante el día a día.

Desde el momento en que Malfoy empezó a comportarse de manera extraña, Harry se encontró observándolo constantemente. Sentía que había algo extraño, que no concordaba en él.

Un día, se sentaron cerca en una clase y, aún así, Malfoy no se dignó a mirarle ni una sola vez. Como ya empezaba a ser normal. Sin embargo, había algo distinto en él. Harry, en efecto, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle no del todo desdeñable.

El chico rubio escribía tranquilo con la pluma entre los dedos de la mano derecha y su escritura era perfecta y elegante, como siempre.

Harry, no obstante, había pasado seis años de su vida memorizando cada detalle del rival, por lo tanto ¡estaba convencido de que era zurdo!

Después de la lección, se acercó a Hermione, que era la única que podía ayudarlo a desvelar el misterio.

—Hay algo que no va bien con Malfoy.

La chica lanzó una mirada furtiva al chico.

—Solo porque no estás más en su punto de mira no quiere decir que esté mal, ¿no? —tentó, pero Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Él es zurdo! —remarcó— Pero ese chico…

La joven miró de nuevo hacia el rubio, con aire pensativo. Idem

—¿No será, quizás, ambidiestro?

—No, estoy seguro.

Una ceja castaña se alzó escéptica.

—Harry, Harry… ¿no te parece que está empezando a obsesionarte?

—¿Aún con esta historia, Herm? ¡No estoy obsesionado por Malfoy!

—Ya, claro…

El chico se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Gracias por la ayuda! —estalló, girándose hacia el otro lado.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza. Se había acordado, en verdad, de que las peleas entre esos dos habían tomado un cariz más bien distinto. Ya no estaban guiados por la pura voluntad de rivalizar, que casi se había vuelto una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Se cuestionó, de nuevo, sobre los intereses reales de los dos rivales en esas peleas. Quizás, simplemente, Malfoy solo se había cansado de hacer el papel de niño caprichoso y snob, aunque Harry lo notaba en falta. Aún así, ella no podía hacer nada; si sus suposiciones eran exactas, la única cosa que Harry debía hacer era aceptar sus sentimientos, fueran cuales fueran.

Harry alcanzó a Malfoy y lo siguió, hasta que el rubio, cansado de la persecución constante, lo enfrentó.

—¡Qué quieres? —su tono era de puro fastidio.

—¿Quién ¿Yo? —dijo Harry, irónico— ¡Nada!

—¡Entonces deja de perseguirme!

—¡No te estoy siguiendo! ¡No te inventes cosas!

Los ojos grises del rubio se volvieron dos finas fisuras.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que no eres más el centro de mis pensamientos? ¡Siento defraudarte, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer!

Harry lo miró fijamente con sus ojos color esmeralda, a través de las lentes.

—¿Qué quieres? —pidió alterado el rubio, fastidiado por el silencio en el que estaba el moreno.

—¿Pero tú quién eres? —dijo Harry, con rasgos serios en el rostro.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Dónde está Malfoy? ¿Quién eres tú?

El chico se desconcentró un segundo, pero se recompuso inmediatamente. —¡Yo soy Draco Malfoy y si no me reconoces deberías hacerte revisar las gafas! Verás… —tomó una pose altiva y se burló— …el mundo no gira entorno a ti, pobre y pequeño Potter…

Se giró sobre sí mismo e hizo un amago de irse, cuando Harry lo agarró, obligándole a darse la vuelta de nuevo. Sus ojos se encontraron y Harry lo vio.

Los ojos de Draco siempre le habían gustado, a decir verdad, tan metálicos e hipnóticos, pero…

Estos ojos eran… distintos, no sabía definirlos, pero había alguna cosa diversa en esos iris.

Había odio.

Y, estaba seguro, nunca había visto odio real en los ojos de Malfoy dirigido hacia él.

Este chico, quien fuera, lo odiaba a muerte. Lo odiaba más que a nada.

—¿Dónde está Malfoy? —dijo, nervioso.

—Estoy del…

Harry lo sacudió fuertemente. —¡Dónde está Malfoy? —gritó.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —la voz del profesor de pociones los alcanzó y resonó por los pasillos— Potter, ¿está, acaso, agrediendo al señor Malfoy? ¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Con una última mirada al impostor, Harry lo soltó, se excusó vanamente con el profesor y se fue.

Ahora estaba seguro: aquél no era Malfoy. ¿Entonces, dónde estaba el verdadero rival?

Pedir ayuda a Hermione habría sido inútil, ella le habría dado de nuevo la misma respuesta de cada día. Mientras que de Ron… no osaba esperar nada.

Llegó hasta su habitación y tomó la capa de invisibilidad, para luego ir a la entrada de las mazmorras.

Se quedó esperando hasta que un Slytherin de primero entró y le abrió el pasaje. Entonces se coló furtivamente en la casa enemiga.

Con mucha dificultad para que no le descubrieran, encontró al fin la habitación de Malfoy: era una habitación tranquila. Había una cama enorme con los cobertores verdes, un armario grandísimo, un espejo igualmente gigantesco, y una cómoda con algún que otro apunte.

Empezó a inspeccionar la estancia para encontrar cualquier cosa que desentonara o que podría indicarle dónde estaba el verdadero Malfoy, pero no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar.

Nada de nada.

Harry empezó a desesperarse con sus intuiciones, sin embargo, ¡estaba seguro!

¡Aquél no era Malfoy!

Se sentó sobre la cama, ligeramente abatido, y alzó los ojos. En el espejo no se reflejaba, obviamente tenía la capa encima; se le hacía un poco extraño no verse.

Lentamente dejó que la capa se deslizara al suelo pero, viéndose de nuevo en el espejo, no logró, aún así, reflejarse.

—¡Cómo? —se acercó a la superficie, pero tampoco conseguía verse en él.

A través del espejo vio a Malfoy entrar en la estancia y se giró rápidamente, con el corazón en la gola, pero nadie había entrado en la habitación real, aquella en la que él estaba. Se giró de nuevo, hacía la superficie reflectante.

—¡Malfoy? —lo llamó, atónito. ¿Cómo podía estar al otro lado del espejo si no estaba en la habitación?

El chico alzó de repente los ojos hacia él como si lo hubiera escuchado y se acercó al plano. Lo vio mover los labios para decir "Potter" pero no logró escucharlo.

—¿Malfoy! ¿Eres tú? ¿Me oyes?

El chico asintió.

—¿Eres el verdadero Malfoy?

El rubio lo observó algún instante, perplejo, luego, asintió lentamente.

—¿Estás bien? —siguió preguntando, Harry.

Otro asentimiento con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

Draco Malfoy pareció dudar. Harry alzó la mano para tocar la superficie, pero la retiró rápidamente al ver a Malfoy hacerle furiosamente ademán de "no", tanto con la cabeza como con las manos.

El rubio se acercó al espejo, exhaló sobre la superficie y ésta se empañó. Con un dedo de la mano izquierda, escribió:

"No toques"

Harry logró entender, aún estando escrito del revés.

—¿Si lo toco, me encerrará a mí también?

Otro sí.

—¿Ha sido… el otro Malfoy quien te ha encerrado?

Draco empañó el vidrio y escribió de nuevo: "Culpa mía"

Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Fue un error?

"Sí"

—¿No sabes volver…?

El rubio miró a su alrededor, furtivamente, luego repitió el ritual y escribió "No me deja volver"

—¿…él?

"Sí"

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

Estaba preocupado de verdad por la suerte del rival de siempre, fuera porque actualmente parecían entrados en algún tipo de tregua, o fuera porque debía admitir que era una constante en su vida y sí, ¡lo echaba de menos!

Draco estaba a punto de responder, cuando Harry advirtió pasos y se cubrió con agilidad con la capa.

Draco, el verdadero, se entristeció ligeramente. El impostor entró.

Los dos Malfoy se observaron unos instantes.

—¿Has pasado bien la jornada? —se rió el rubio.

El verdadero Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Sabes? Potter se ha dado cuenta de algo… —apoyó la bolsa llena de libros sobre la cama— Tenéis un vínculo muy fuerte, vosotros dos, ¿sabéis? Por lo demás… si es todo al contrario y yo lo odio con toda mi alma… —insinuó— solo puedo imaginar qué sientes tú. —se burló.

Malfoy, el verdadero, desde el otro lado del espejo, maldijo en voz alta, pero no se escuchó nada. Sabía que Harry estaba atento, ¿y justo ahora ese jodido bastardo se ponía a hablar sobre "esto"?

Harry notó una sacudida en el corazón al oír esas palabras.

—¿Qué es esta mirada? —continuó el rubio— ¿Querrías… volver? ¿Por qué? ¡Me estoy divirtiendo un montón!

El verdadero Draco descargó un puño contra el espejo.

—¡Eh, cuidado! —le gritó— Si lo rompes no podrás volver más aquí… —insinuó, luego se acercó a la superficie reflectante— mmm… ¿Sabes que es una buena idea? —se apoyó en una cadera y parecía estar meditando la idea— Si lo rompiera, tú morirías…

Harry se sintió morir de repente. ¡No podía romperlo en serio!

Malfoy se quedó en silenció, consciente de que no podía ser escuchado.

El rubio se rió de nuevo.

—Pero si tú desaparecieras… ¿Qué diversión habría? —preguntó, retóricamente. Se alejó y, bajo la mirada de los dos, tomó algunas cosas de un cajón —Solo para que lo sepas… —continuó— ¡Potter está enloqueciendo sin ti! —rió— ¡Patético!

Las calumnias del desconocido no tocaban mínimamente al moreno, que se quedó mirando al verdadero compañero de escuela ensombrecerse a cada momento que pasaba. Tenía un aire mustio y cansado, un aire más bien descuidado, a diferencia de la perfección que normalmente lucía.

Eso lo hizo sentirse más impresionado de lo previsto. Apretó los puños y se decidió a salvarlo.

Por lo demás, él era San Potter, ¿no?

Después de un rato, el impostor salió de la habitación y Harry aprovechó para sacarse de nuevo la capa.

—Malfoy —lo llamó. Éste alzó los ojos, apagados—. Te liberaré. ¿De acuerdo? Confía en mí por una vez.

Harry se esperaba una mueca irónica, pero el rubio se limitó solamente a asentir.

El moreno asintió de vuelta, se cubrió y salió de la estancia.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**NdT**

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Como le dije a la autora, creo que tengo parte del deber de mostraros que también existen fanfics buenos en italiano. Casi todas las traducciones son desde el inglés, algunas del alemán o francés, pero la única que traduce del italiano soy yo.

Elegí traducir este fic principalmente porque adoro los espejos. Los amo, creo que la gente que me conoce, algo más que superficialmente, ya lo sabe.

Sé que es un tema algo recurrente. Si bien no hay demasiados fics sobre espejos, el tema de traspasarlos es leyenda.

Pero esta historia es distinta. Es cruel, es bella, tiene amor, tiene piedad, mentira, miedo, tiene toda una teoría moral/científica sobre los espejos…

Traducir, para mí, no es un esfuerzo, es un hobby. Es mi deseo de mostraros cosas nuevas, por ello, quisiera que lo valorarais.

Alabad a Sirem, beta, por su trabajo. Establezco la semana entre actualizaciones para dar tiempo y libertad a betear, así que, serios y nada de presiones.

Todos los reviews serán traducidos para la autora. (A menos que sea un review muy chorra, me niego a traducir cualquier cosa que diga 'bueno', 'continua' o 'actualiza pronto', porque una traducción vale mucho más que esto.

**Angie**

**LadyVoldie**


	2. El otro mundo

Dije que subiría 2 capítulos casi seguidos, y aquí está el segundo. A partir del jueves, serán uno por semana.

Esta historia está siendo publicada en Slasheaven y LJ community /queremosdrarry

Quiero recordar que no original mía. Es una traducción.

* * *

**2— El otro mundo**

—¡Aquél no es Draco Malfoy! —soltó Harry, rabioso, hacia Hermione, que lo miraba fijamente con incredulidad y escepticismo.

—¡Harry estás haciendo el ridículo, estás obsesionado!

—¡Obsesionado un cuerno, Herm, aquél no es Malfoy! ¡Malfoy está en el espejo!

—¿Qué espejo?

—¡En el espejo de su dormitorio!

Hermione alzó una ceja, escéptica.

—¿Y, solo por casualidad, cómo lo sabes?

—Reconozco a Malfoy, ¡lo he estado observando durante años!

—Obsesión…

—¡Éste no es el punto! —rugió Harry, al límite de la paciencia— ¡El punto es que aquél no es Draco, que Draco está en peligro, encerrado en un espejo y que nosotros debemos salvarlo!

Harry había gritado con toda su alma y ahora jadeaba con fuerza. Hermione alzó la otra ceja, solo para no dejar sola la otra en la espaciosa frente.

—¿"Draco", Harry?

La vena sobre la sien del moreno vibró visiblemente.

—¡¡Herm!! —la amenazó.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —concedió tranquilamente— recapitulando: "Draco" —recalcó el nombre para ensañarse con el moreno— está encerrado en un espejo y aquél que anda por los pasillos es uno falso.

—Exacto.

—¿Dónde está el problema?

Esta vez Harry se vio derrotado en toda regla, cansado, se dejó caer sobre la butaca libre a sus espaldas.

—En fin… —reemprendió Hermione— Este Malfoy es educado y sabe estar en su lugar, no te atormenta ni parece tener la intención de hacerlo. Entre los dos escogerías seguramente éste, ¿no?

Harry no estaba seguro de creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, aquel embrollo era tan absurdo que, por un momento, cayó en el pánico total. Si la peli-rizada no tenía ninguna intención de ayudarlo, ¿cómo podía lograrlo? Era ella la que se conocía los libros enteros al dedillo y podía indicarle algunas soluciones. Era ella la que entendería el mecanismo para salvarlo y devolver al impostor derecho por donde había venido.

Se llevó una mano a la sien. Sinceramente, ¿Por qué se lo tomaba tan a pecho?

¡Cierto, él era un gryffindor! Debía ser bueno y justo: a cada dimensión su Malfoy, a cada Potter su Némesis. Era justo así, no podía haber otras opciones y no aceptaba esta absurda y nueva realidad.

Como si leyera el pensamiento de Harry, la chica suspiró, rendida.

—De acuerdo, examinaré algún libro, tú, mientras, asegúrate de que el Malfoy de aquí esté sano y salvo.

¡Dicho y hecho! Harry suspiró aliviado y sonrió con gratitud a su amiga, alzándose y escapando a través del cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Malfoy, el falso, estaba en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, por lo tanto podía ir a ver al verdadero sin problemas, y asegurarle que haría cualquier cosa para salvarlo.

No es que Draco necesitase que se le hiciesen promesas, pero Harry seguía pensado que, habiendo escuchado las amenazas sobre la fragilidad del espejo y sus consecuencias, debía hacérselas.

Y, además, tenía la necesidad de conocer más información que poder dar a Hermione, para descubrir la tipología de espejo mágico y, entonces, encontrar una vía de escape.

Simple.

Apenas se aseguró de que no le seguían o veían, se cubrió con la capa y entró en la sala de Slytherin, como había ya hecho en el pasado. Atravesó los pasillos con paso seguro, teniendo ya bien presente el camino para llegar a la habitación del compañero de colegio y allí se paró.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, pegó la oreja sobre ella para estar totalmente seguro de la ausencia del impostor. Verificada la inexistencia de todo ser vivo en aquella habitación, pasó el umbral y miró a su alrededor, encontrándola perfectamente igual al día anterior y el espejo, por suerte, completamente intacto.

Se acercó, pues, a la superficie reflectante y se quitó el manto mágico.

Escrutó al interior del espejo. Draco Malfoy estaba estirado en la cama boca abajo. Parecía cansado.

—¡Malfoy! —lo llamó con un susurro ronco.

Éste alzó como un resorte la cabeza hacia la puerta de su dimensión, como asustado. Pareció que dejaba ir un suspiro de alivio viendo, después, a Potter al otro lado del espejo.

—¿Cómo estás…? —pidió, titubeante.

Draco asintió con descuido y un suspiro débil. Harry lo verificó como un "bien, pero estaría mucho mejor en mi dimensión."

—Necesito que me digas qué tipo de espejo es —le informó el moreno—. Dame alguna información…

El verdadero Draco miró a su alrededor, probablemente a la búsqueda de encontrar un modo cualquiera de comunicarse con el gryffindor, se apropió de una hoja y escribió alguna cosa con caligrafía perfecta y ordenada.

Después de un rato enseñó el papel al moreno, que logró leerlo perfectamente.

En efecto, vista del otro lado, estaba derecha, por ello el espejo mismo hacía de simple vidrio.

_Busca "Subjetivo y Objetivo, el espejo y sus mundos." Es un libro de la biblioteca, fila 25, segundo estante, ¡ni tú puedes equivocarte!_

Harry frunció las cejas leyendo velozmente, luego asintió.

—¿Está escrito cómo sacarte de allí? —pidió ingenuamente. Draco alzó los hombros.

—Está bien—dijo, ligeramente desalentado. Era un paso adelante igualmente.

Ahora había obtenido todo lo que quería saber, podía también irse pero alguna cosa le impedía moverse de allí. Quería la absoluta certeza de que Draco estaba totalmente bien.

—Malfoy…

Lo vio concediéndole toda la atención.

—¿Cómo es la vida al otro lado del espejo?

Harry no recordaba haber visto nunca los ojos grises de su compañero tan llenos de melancolía. Malfoy estaba triste.

—Te sacaré de allí—susurró, más para sí mismo que para Draco. Éste lo miró turbado, mientras el moreno se cubría con el manto mágico.

Un ruido sordo lo hizo girarse de nuevo hacia el espejo al que el encerrado había dado un puñetazo sonoro, probablemente para atraer su atención.

Aún bajo la capa, Harry se giró hacia Draco.

_¿Por qué lo haces?_

Le vio susurrar.

_¿Por qué quieres salvarme?_

Ya, ¿por qué?

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió y el impostor pasó el umbral de la puerta. Su uniforme estaba sucio de barro.

—¡Cojones! —resopló en voz alta, empezando a sacarse las ropas sucias de encima. Se giró hacia su "yo" encerrado. —¿Entonces? —dijo riendo, como si tormentar al otro "yo" fuese la única cosa que lo alegrara— ¿Cómo ha ido, mientras estaba fuera? —rió— ¿Has encontrado a Potter?

Harry, aún bajo la capa, se congeló en su lugar y contuvo el aliento. ¡Lo había descubierto! ¡Sabía que se encontraban!

Giró de resorte hacia el verdadero Draco que, sin embargo, se mantenía impasible y pareció ensombrecerse hasta lo inverosímil.

—¡Ohhhh, qué cara! —se burló— ¡Potter no es tan malo, siempre es mejor que aquel chocho de aquí! —se rió quedamente con malicia.

Harry sintió los latidos del corazón aumentar, hasta un estatus normal, no hablaba de él, sino del Potter de la otra dimensión. Ahora que le venía a la cabeza, ¡A saber cómo era en la otra dimensión!

—Y dime… —reemprendió el impostor, acercándose al espejo casi saltando— ¿Te ha hecho _algo_ bueno?

Harry afiló los ojos. No le gustaba que Malfoy, el verdadero, fuera maltratado. ¡No por alguien que no fuera él!

El rubio, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta, se limitó a mirar fijamente al otro con hastío.

—Sabe ser rudo, lo sé… —pareció leerle el pensamiento— Pero en el fondo a ti quizás te llegue a gustar, no? ¡A ver qué haces!

Nervioso.

Draco Malfoy, aprisionado en el espejo, parecía ponerse nervioso.

Harry lo imputó a su "yo" del espejo que, por lo que había entendido, era de todo menos bueno y gentil, ¿o quizás era aquél que continuaba repitiendo los eventuales sentimientos del rubio hacia él?

Harry jadeó. ¿Ya, pero qué sentimientos? ¿Odio? ¿Asco? ¿Molestia?

Pensar tan negativamente de su relación con Malfoy en general, lo hizo entristecerse ligeramente. No es que quisiera su amistad o demás, simplemente esperaba la "no lucha", dado su empeño por sacarlo de aquel instrumento de la vanidad.

—¡Apesto como un cerdo! —movió la nariz mirándose la ropa— Será mejor que me dé una ducha.

Dicho esto, entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Ahora o nunca, se acercó a la puerta y, haciendo el menor ruido posible, salió de la habitación.

Cuando Draco vio la puerta cerrarse suspiró aliviado y al mismo tiempo abatido.

Poco después, más allá del espejo, alguien entró en la habitación: la misma persona que había salido en el otro mundo, pero al mismo tiempo una persona completamente diferente.

**Continuará…**

* * *

NdT: Se me comentó en el anterior capítulo que todo ocurría demasiado deprisa, mucho en poco tiempo. Bien, así es, tienen razón, pero espero que poco a poco perdonen este fallo (así mismo me respondió Hachi).

Todos los comentarios serán traducidos a Hachi. Así que, sean benévolos! Y recuerden, absténganse comentarios sin qué.

**LadyVoldie**


	3. Iguales pero diferentes

Lamento el retraso.

* * *

**3— Iguales pero diferentes**

—¡Fascinante! —chilló Hermione, con una extraña luz en los ojos. Harry le dedicó toda su atención, esperando el veredicto.

—¿El qué?

—¡La teoría! —exclamó— ¡Es realmente fascinante! —repitió.

—¿Por qué no me iluminas? —dijo Harry, con un tono apresurado.

Había comunicado a Hermione la localización del libro, indicado por Malfoy, y hacía más de media hora que estaba inmerso en la lectura, encerrándose en un silencio tenso que impacientaba a Harry.

—Este libro explica la teoría de los dos mundos —empezó a explicar—. Más allá del espejo de Kekulé hay un mundo opuesto al nuestro, pero, al mismo tiempo, igual. —empezó a recitar— Las dos realidades se pueden distinguir entre realidad subjetiva y realidad objetiva. La objetiva está representada por todo aquello que es inmutable entre las dos realidades, mientras que lo que es abstracto, y por tanto mutable, viene definida como subjetiva —. Harry chasqueó los dedos delante del rostro de Hermione para indicarle que parara.

—¡Espera! —exclamó confundido— Me he quedado en "el espejo de Kokucosa…"

—¡Kekulé! —le corrigió la chica— ¡Es la primera persona en haber teorizado la estructura del benceno!

—Sí, cierto, pasando de largo este detalle del todo prescindible, ¿qué demonios has leído después?

La chica resopló exasperada.

—En la práctica, explica el mundo del otro lado, aquél en el que está Malfoy, y explica reglas y diferencias con éste.

—¿Es tan distinto?

—Teóricamente sería el opuesto total —confirmó Hermione—. Pero, según el libro, no es exactamente así. Por ejemplo… —la chica hizo una pausa para pensar en cómo explicárselo a su amigo— Pongamos el caso de que en el otro lado tú seas el opuesto de aquí. Por ejemplo, que tú seas un Gryffindor es OBJETIVAMENTE cierto, pero es subjetivo el ideal que los Gryffindor tienen al otro lado del espejo.

—¿Eh?

—Todo lo que es objetivo es, en práctica, todo lo que se refleja, lo que es visible. —continuó — Mientras el subjetivo es lo que no se puede reflejar, lo no material, como los sentimientos, las convicciones, los carácteres… ¿entendido?

Harry dejó ir un gemido estrangulado.

—¡Imposible! —chilló— Si fuera como dices tú, o sea, que la realidad es lo opuesto de la de aquí, el Draco de la otra dimensión debería amarme tanto como el Draco de ésta me odia…

—O quizás exactamente todo lo contrario —insinuó Hermione, con una nota maliciosa en la voz—. ¿Tú lo has dicho, no? El otro Draco, el de ahora, te odia de manera visceral y sin ninguna razón, justo como puede ser al revés un amor descabellado e irracional.

Harry intentó seguir el razonamiento de su amiga, pero debía haber entendido mal, definitivamente: Hermione no podía insinuar que Draco Malfoy, su Némesis, su más acérrimo enemigo, estuviera enamorado de él.

Se esforzó en buscar fallas en la teoría de la chica, cualquier falla, aunque fuera pequeña, minúscula, microscópica…

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Malfoy estaba enamorado de él! ¡Completamente ido! He allí el porqué de aquellas frases ambiguas que había escuchado decir al del otro mundo.

—Oh, Merlín… ¡Y qué debo hacer ahora, Herm? —pidió, preso de un leve estado de pánico.

Hermione alzó la ceja maliciosamente.

—¿Salvarlo con tu caballo blanco y vivir felices y comer perdices?

—¡No haces gracia!

—¡Oh, yo creo que sí! —exclamó, socarrona— Lo cierto es que ahora Draco debe regocijarse en el hecho de que el hombre al que ama se está dejando el pellejo para salvarlo!

—No eres graciosa. —repitió Harry, con una nota rabiosa en la voz.

La chica intentó volver a la seriedad, con pocos resultados. Escrutó de nuevo el libro a la búsqueda de una solución.

Mientra estaba inmersa en su lectura, el moreno intentaba interiorizar la idea que Malfoy estuviera loco por él.

¡Malfoy.loco.por.Harry.Potter!

Notó la sangre fluir por su rostro precisamente sobre las mejillas e imaginó, con horror, haberse ruborizado furiosamente. ¿Qué era aquel calor imprevisto? ¿Por qué demonios le ocurría eso a él?

Intentó calmar su corazón, que, independiente a las órdenes del cerebro, había empezado a latir velozmente.

Esta nueva situación, ¿qué cambiaba entre ellos?

Nada, ¡lo salvaría y volverían como antes!

Pero Malfoy lo amaba…

¡Idea! Bastaba con que hiciera comprender a Malfoy que había entendido aquel detalle pequeño, microscópico, del todo desdeñable, particular; y volver a tratarlo como siempre. ¡Simple! ¡Incluso un niño podía resolverlo!

Ahora que tenía, más o menos, comprendido cómo funcionaban las dos realidades, Harry se cuestionó muchas cosas. ¿Cómo era él en la otra realidad? ¿Qué pasaba en las confrontaciones del rubio en el otro mundo?

El falso Malfoy había hablado de su "yo" malvado, que lo trataba mal. ¿Por tanto lo odiaba? ¿Odiaba a Malfoy en el otro mundo? Pero… él, en esta realidad, no lo amaba… ¿entonces?

Por lo demás, ¡Malfoy sentía eso que sentía por él y lo trataba igualmente mal! Podía ocurrir lo mismo en el otro lado.

Por tanto, aceptó silenciosamente la teoría de que el otro Harry amara a Draco pero que lo tratara mal…

Cierto, no tenía ni idea de QUE TAN mal lo tratara…

..

—Te amo. —susurró en su oreja, haciendo vibrar la voz.

Draco no dijo nada. Miraba fijamente hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda.

La mano de Harry le acariciaba la espalda desnuda con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que no había tenido hasta pocos minutos antes.

Entre las sábanas sucias y húmedas Harry aguzó los ojos, molesto por el comportamiento del rubio.

—¿Me dirás qué te ocurre? —explotó, resentido.

Draco apretó convulsivamente las sábanas, quedándose silencioso y haciéndose un ovillo.

—Nada. —gruñó, con penuria.

Harry sintió la rabia hervirle en las venas. Aferró la espalda del rubio, dándole la vuelta hacia él con poca gentileza.

—¡Qué coño te pasa? —le gritó rabioso.

Los iris grises del rubio titubearon unos segundos sobre el otro.

—Nada. —repitió.

La palma de la mano de Harry le golpeó violentamente el rostro, luego lo agarró, con una delicadeza innatural, por las mejillas.

—¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? Yo no quiero hacerte daño, pero me obligas… —su tono era macabramente melifluo— Yo te amo, pero si continuas tratándome tan fríamente me enfado… —concluyó— Y ahora dime ¿Cuál es el problema?

Draco lo miró fijamente medio aterrorizado para balbucear un:

—N-no me siento muy bien… —mintió.

Durante largos segundos, que a Draco le parecieron interminables, Harry lo escrutó con diabólica dulzura, luego, sonriendo, le besó los labios, levantándose.

—Entonces te dejo descansar —dijo vistiéndose—. Volveré a ver cómo estás, mañana.

Cuando Harry cruzó la puerta, cerrándola a sus espaldas, Draco empezó a temblar visiblemente para luego doblarse en dos y rechinar los dientes, para detener las lágrimas.

No era eso lo que quería. Quería ser amado pero no a este precio. ¡Quería a Harry, el verdadero Harry!

No la mala copia que lo amaba de manera tan sádica.

Lo forzaba, lo forzaba cada vez y si osaba negarse le pegaba. Sin contar que, llevado por la ilusión de tener al verdadero Harry entre las piernas, normalmente le dejaba hacer, aún siendo inconscientemente.

Este mundo no era el mundo en el que quería estar. Hecho un ovillo sobre sí mismo, por encima el ruido del llanto, pensaba en el verdadero Harry que lo miraba con preocupación y aprensión a través del espejo.

Había cometido un grave error. Había deseado ardientemente vivir en un mundo donde Harry lo amara, pero no así, no a este precio.

¡Harry!

¡Quería a Harry, su Harry!

Quería ser estrechado por él, mimado, abrazado…

Pero Harry no lo amaba, y el simple hecho de que intentara ayudarlo era debido a su índole Gryffindor.

No logró seguir conteniéndose y empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

Quería volver a casa.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**NdT**: Siento la demora, beta extraviada en la RealLive, a la cual empieza a odiar por ser tan abundante. Pero, ep, palabra de beta palabra sagrada. Si la beta no tiene tiempo, a sentarse en la sala de espera con ticket de número incluido.

Muchas habíais llegado a la misma conclusión, pero… Poor Drakito… ;; (tan OOC) miren como lo trata el otro Harry…. ¡Así cualquiera lo odia! Entiéndase ahora todo el odio que lleva encima el falso Draco.

Empezamos con las realidades objetivas/subjetivas, por favor, si alguien no entendió bien el significado, intentaré resolver todas las dudas; es un dato importante, y quizás no se ha traducido con la claridad necesaria.

Para una descripción mera y rápida de la diferencia entre objetivo y subjetivo es: lo no opinable, siendo realidad absoluta (por ejemplo Draco es rubio, punto); y lo opinable, lo metafísico (Draco es un amor para mí, quizás para ti sea un cabrón). Tu idea de cabrón puede ser distinta a la mía, y será eso lo que diferencia las dos dimensiones.

Hasta el jueves próximo, si la RL no absorbe a Sirem ;) ( a mí no me absorbe, no tengo RL xD)

**LadyVoldie**


	4. Aviso importante

Comentario de la traductora,

Habrán visto que hace dos semanas que no actualizo esta historia. Verán:

Estoy en huelga en , a causa de un malestar aquí en un costado, que pincha y es molesto como mil demonios...

El caso es, señoras y señores, que me niego a publicar mientras los moderadores/administradores/dueños, etc etc, de esta página, hagan caso a las quejas que muchas hemos dado por los plagios que, como muchas sabrán, dracovulturi ha publicado. Hasta que su cuenta no sea eliminada junto con los plagios, me niego a publicar nada en esta página.

Para aquellos que seguían esta historia, pido mil disculpas, no es culpa suya que yo no actualice. Por eso les dejo otros dos links donde pueden encontrar la publicación, slasheaven y livejournal. Espero que no les sea un problema leerlo desde allí, sino, díganmelo y veré que otro modo puedo darles, no quisiera que dejaran de leer esta historia, ahora que se pone interesante!!

http: / / www. slasheaven. com / viewuser.php?uid 2371 -- Para entrar en la traducción, es necesario ser miembro, pues está catalogada como NC-17

http: / / ladyvoldie. livejournal. com

Sin espacios, ya saben.

De nuevo pido disculpas por las molestias.

A su servicio,

Vampira Horchatera

LadyVoldie


End file.
